Insight of The Heart
by littledoggy
Summary: Basically what the Heart of Kandrakar thinks about the Guardians of the Veil, especially Will. It's bad, I know. But please review! Warning: May contain spoilers for those who have not read until 22.


Hello people! I had this sudden mad urge to write this story from the Heart of Kandrakar's point of view, silly as it sounds. After rereading it, I do feel that its contents are rather stupid and jumbled up, but please read on anyway. Reviews? No flames! Irma will douse these with water should the need arises.

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.. Maybe just a _little_ of whatever I'm writing here, the part I tweaked and twisted to form this piece of fanfiction, but that's it.

….

**Thoughts of the Heart**

Ah, Wilhelmina Vandom. Even her name showed just how special this girl was. Wilhelmina, the Protector. A most adequate name for a Guardian of the Veil, don't you think? The Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar - in other words, me, - no less. Little did she know that she was bound to be the greatest of all the Keepers before her.

Her birth was predicted ages ago. Prophesized to be born under the Star of Cassidy, she is rumoured to have great powers. The Star of Cassidy itself has an amazing yet heartbreaking story behind it. Cassidy, a former Guardian of the Veil, was killed in a struggle by another former Guardian, Nerissa, who was corrupted by the immense power harboured by me. Cassidy and the other Guardians, the honourable Yan Lin among them, rose against her when she tried to use me for her own purposes. It was then that Cassidy was killed. Nerissa was defeated and was sent to the fortress of Kandrakar where she was sentenced to eternal imprisonment in the depths of Mount Thanos.

The Congregation awaited eagerly for the one who was destined to do great deeds, this girl named Wilhelmina Vandom, ever since I showed her to them in my misty pink orb, held by a silver clasp. They watched her grow up from her childhood days to when she was appointed a Guardian of the Veil and given custody of me, the Heart of Kandrakar. Transferring to Heatherfield, she befriended Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee, whom she finds out to be in the same boat when Yan Lin appointed them all Guardians of the Veil. It was the bubbly and artistic Hay Lin that thought up the unique name of W.I.T.C.H., the first letter of their names put together.

They watched as Wilhelmina struggled with her deeply bonded friends, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia, in a battle against Prince Phobos of Metamoor. She even did the normally unforgivable act of crossing the already fragile Veil to Metamoor. The reason?

Friendship. Her friendship with Taranee and Cornelia's for Elyon, the true heir to the throne of Metamoor, were ones that must be respected. Because of that bond, the Guardians had traveled through a portal to save one of their fellow Guardians: Taranee, who was caught by Frost in order to save the rest of them. Because of the strong love for her dearest friend, Cornelia risked her life to seek Elyon out in the hopes that her friend remained the same inside. The same old Elyon that joked with her, the Elyon she shared all her secrets with. The Elyon that loved to draw and would _never _betray her.

Their strong friendship had pulled them through the danger that was Elyon's brother, namely Prince Phobos who tried to steal his sister's power for himself. Her trust in Cornelia and the Guardians saw her through. She made the right decision when she decided not to kill her brother in the final battle, and therefore worthy of the title 'The Light of Meridian'.

The Oracle watched all this from afar, forever the humble observer. He instructed Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, to watch over the girl who would someday be the greatest of them all. Her job was completed when she handed over Halinor's diary to the now teenage Wilhelmina, preferred to be called Will. Still the Oracle watched as they figured out the meaning of the diary, the means to destroy the newly awakened Nerissa, in the height of her power thanks to the Heart of Kandrakar she received from Will by pure deceit and lies.

There in Eric's grandfather's laboratory, the Guardians looked through the telescope, each seeing nothing but sky and stars save Will, who saw the Star of Cassidy. Cassidy had appeared but left after giving some advice as well as a gift: her own Heart. "_Within every Keeper, a spark of the Heart continues to burn, and that is why I am giving you my spark, and along with it, my heart,_" she had said.

Will led the Guardians to triumph over Nerissa in the fortress of Kandrakar itself. They fought through a grueling battle and emerged victorious, banishing the evil Guardian forever from the face of the earth.

The purity of Will's heart is beyond compare. Having gone through harsh times when she was young had toughened her up and shaped her into the leader she was today. One that valued friendship and love above all else. Her rage is destructive, like Hurricane Wilma that raged across the shores of the Florida and the Yucatán Peninsula, recorded as the most intense hurricane in the Atlantic Ocean. On the other hand, her love is strong and she will risk her life willingly for the sake of a loved one.

Luba, the keeper of the Aurameres, had despised the Guardians when she first set her eyes on them, claiming that they were too young and immature for the task. She sought fruitlessly to replace the Guardians with those she considered more worthy of the title. Her plan backfired when the Aurameres collided to become and all-powerful Altermere that resided in Cornelia, who used those powers to bring Caleb, a former Murmurer and also her boyfriend, back to life. Luba seized the opportunity to discredit the Guardians but she failed. All because of Caleb, who volunteered to be the Herald of Kandrakar as long as the Oracle returned Cornelia's powers to her and allow her to resume her role as a Guardian.

Angry and ashamed, Luba ran away from Kandrakar, tracking Caleb down to use as her playing piece and as a hold over the Guardians. Again, she failed when Nerissa's allies ambushed Cornelia and Will in the forest, taking Caleb away in the process. It was then she developed a respect for the Guardians of the Veil. Because of that, she willingly sacrificed her life to save those of the Guardians when Nerissa had attacked them.

Will was facing new problems. The Guardians are separated into two groups as Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee went aboard for a student exchange program to Redstone. It was during that time that a new problem surfaced. Ari of Arkhanta had challenged the Oracle, claiming that he was unworthy of his high rank. He blamed the curious ailment of his son, Maqi, on the Oracle. He resolves to overthrow the Oracle as a revenge.

Once again, Will is plunged into a new world filled with danger, and a banshee to boot. Together with a new addition to the group, Orube of Basiliade, Luba's best student, they try to reason with Ari over the release of the banshee, Yua, whose power grows every passing day as her rage and resentment towards her master grows.

Together, once again, the Guardians shall triumph over the new threat and stop them from spreading chaos. With a leader named 'Protector', I have no doubt that they will succeed. With my help, the Heart of Kandrakar, they shall persuade Ari to release his banshee. Their friendship will see them through. I'm sure of it.

….

Did I overdo it? I hope not. Reviews! Please…sniff….


End file.
